Surtsey 1977 - Trial 2
Summary https://friedrichandjohnpharma.com/protected-surtsey-1977-trial-2-lateral-sulcus/ - password is mosi (this was found in the text file located on the orange floppy from the Plymouth and New York City Dead Drops) Complete Your Blood Group Page first and then the Trial 2 * https://friedrichandjohnpharma.com/2017/06/10/o-negative/ * https://friedrichandjohnpharma.com/2017/06/10/o-positive/ * https://friedrichandjohnpharma.com/2017/06/10/a-negative/ * https://friedrichandjohnpharma.com/2017/06/10/a-positive/ * https://friedrichandjohnpharma.com/2017/06/10/b-negative/ * https://friedrichandjohnpharma.com/2017/06/10/b-positive/ * https://friedrichandjohnpharma.com/2017/06/10/ab-negative/ * https://friedrichandjohnpharma.com/2017/06/10/ab-positive/ Blood Type Passwords * O positive password: the computer programmer that attempted to reimagine ageing after he became a doctor in duroliponte. -- Aubrey de Grey * O negative password: thirty years too soon he lies suspended in vaṣai s-vaṣonĭ. -- FM-2030 * A positive password: the dalai lama supports the project of the man born in the old timber fort of the east raised by batu. -- Dmitry Itskov * A negative password: a founder of a thought-bath contained inside a location where one of the buildings is so large that it has fog forming near its ceiling. -- Rob Nail * B positive password: landlord of the farmer’s arms, and founder of one of the world’s most secretive creative science organisations in the world. -- Michael Birch * B negative password: death creates time for this cryo-wannabe who states that we are building our own gods. --Ray Kurzweil * AB positive password: driven by the ozymandias-zappacosta-father effect, he sits in reno with the whole of humanity on his shoulders. -- William H. Andrews * AB negative password: became a doctor at guzz, resides in vaṣai s-vaṣonĭ, thesis paper on radical life extension. -- Natasha Vita-More Timeline of Events June 10 Trial 2. 17610 Angel Milton angel@friedrichandjohnpharma.com Jun 10 Dear Trialists, If you haven't already received notification via our page admin, we are pleased to announce that Trial 2 has begun... Lonesome within the country no suns above my head. This is the link to the trial conditions page:- https://friedrichandjohnpharma.com/2017/06/10/trial-2-conditions/ Meet up with other Trialists by following this link to our official Facebook group, please be sure to say hi to others, and fee free to discuss all ideas about the puzzle(s) and any of the password clues to follow - teamwork is key! Enjoy the challenge! A _ _ Angel Milton Junior Research Biologist Friedrich & John Pharmaceutical Group PLC Private Research Room 108 Hospital for Tropical Diseases London, WC1E 6JD United Kingdom ---- July 6 An email is sent from Angel placing a deadline on entry into Trial 2 Happy Trialists! Angel Milton (angel@friedrichandjohnpharma.com) Jul 6 to bcc: me Dear Trialists, We are eternally grateful for the great work you have done so far in helping us to achieve so much on this incredibly in-depth and already rewarding clinical study. For those of you deep inside the blood group trials of Trial 2 we commend you, battle on and please keep up with the great work you're already doing! For those still stumbling on the initial puzzle, we must inform you that we have capped the continuation of the trial to the end of July. This means that by the 26th if you are not inside Trial 2, we will be saying our goodbyes. Do not worry, we understand that the complexity of the trial has been very difficult to grasp, and many have found the "problem" to be slightly on the unsolvable side. You have 20 days to find your key in order to get out of that darned wood! ---- Trialist Example for O negative and Trial 2 A trialist, R, recorded their session for completing the trial O Negative Blood Group Trial 2